jorge_paulofandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge Paulo Wiki
Seja Bem-vindo à Jorge Paulo Wiki Esta Wiki foi criado no âmbito de uma ação de formação sobre a utilização das TIC na sala de aula. Versa, portanto, sobre as TIC e sobre a sua utilização em educação. Descrição do tópico As TIC são tecnologias com uma importância crescente no mundo da comunicação global. A escola não poderia permanecer à margem do seu desenvolvimento e da sua utilização cada vez mais necessária. Contudo, um uso não equilibrado das TIC pode provocar alguns '''inconvenientes '''no desenvolvimento dos alunos. Por exemplo: isolá-los do resto da comunidade, transferir as relações humanas do contacto direto para a mediação de uma máquina, o que pode empobrecer o crescimento das relações interpessoais, sobretudo quando a criança ou o jovem está ainda num processo de desenvolvimento das competências sociais. Na sala de aula, um uso imoderado das TIC pode desviar a atenção dos conteúdos para as técnicas usadas, centrando o aluno naquilo que é meio e não fim. Também um uso permanente das mesmas tecnologias (vídeos, power-point, etc.) pode diminuir o interesse dos alunos pelos conteúdos que se querem transmitir. De qualquer forma, usar as TIC sem ao mesmo tempo fazer acompanhar a sua utilização pela exploração do que se viu ou experimentou numa relação direta entre alunos e professor e entre os próprios alunos pode levar ao fracasso do processo de ensino-aprendizagem. Outro problema é o da fiabilidade dos conteúdos que estão disponíveis na net. Pôr os alunos a trabalhar esses conteúdos sem eles terem ainda a maturidade suficiente para saber distinguir o trigo do joio leva a que os trabalhos realizados sejam meras cópias, muitas vezes pejadas de erros e carentes de sentido, de páginas da net com informação de qualidade (mas muitas vezes impercetível aos alunos) ou com informação claramente errónea. Por último, os instrumentos tecnológicos nem sempre funcionam como gostaríamos que funcionassem e isso pode ser fatal numa aula com alunos do 2.º ou 3.º ciclos. O professor preparou tudo para apresentar um vídeo, mas chega à sala de aula e o projetor não liga ao computador, pelo que torna inviável a sua visualização. Ou ainda o professor quer abrir uma página da internet e, quando se prepara para o fazer, o sinal cai e a net não regressa. Tudo contingências que fazem perigar uma planificação com base nas TIC. É por isso recomendável que o professor tenha sempre uma alternativa clássica que possa substituir as atividades que se propunha realizar. As '''vantagens '''das TIC são múltiplas, tornando-as indiscutíveis no panorama atual. Encurtam, por exemplo, as distâncias entre as pessoas, as culturas e as civilizações. Uma comunicação que demorava dias é agora quase simultânea. Por outro lado, todos podemos desfrutar das belezas de grandes obras de arte ou de paisagens longínquas, mesmo não nos delocando da nossa casa (ainda que tal só aconteça virtualmente). As TIC colocam ao dispor de todos um cúmulo enorme de informação que e preciso aprender a selecionar criteriosamente, mas que é inegavelmente uma mais-valia para todos os que querem aprender qualquer tópico. No contexto da sala de aula, as TIC captam a atenção dos alunos, sobretudo se forem usadas por eles, mas também quando são apenas os destinatários dos conteúdos ministrados. Qualquer disciplina tem ao seu dispor uma conjunto de informação disponível que pode usar com o fim de ilustrar os tópicos do programa ou aprofundar algum tema em particular. Mas não só. A proliferação de exercícios usados no processo de aprendizagem ou na avaliação dos alunos é um facto que veio facilitar muito a vida aos professores e aos alunos, bem como aos encarregados de educação que queiram ajudar os seus educandos no processo educativo. No que me diz respeito, sou professor de Educação Moral e Religiosa Católica e de Língua Portuguesa. Em qualquer destas disciplinas uso as TIC: - Utilização de power-point sobre temas específicos (tanto por parte do professor como dos alunos); - Visualização de vídeos sobre assuntos bíblicos (EMRC) ou outros, quando pretendo, por exemplo, que os alunos escrevam textos a partir do conteúdo visionado; - Uso da net como fonte de preparação de certos trabalhos que os alunos têm de fazer e apresentar ao grupo-turma, iniciando-os na necessidade de selecionarem os conteúdos mais relevantes e de tornarem as apresentações mais apelativas; - Pesquisa na net de textos poéticos que não estejam no manual para serem recitados em contexto de sala de aula ou mesmo em outros contextos que a escola proporcione; - Criação de blogues onde vão sendo acrescentados os textos que os alunos vão produzindo ao longo do ano; - Utilização do facebook ou do mail quando os alunos têm dúvidas que querem colocar ao professor em tempo de interrupção das atividades letivas; - Uso do mail para enviar trabalhos que o professor solicitou ou para enviar aos alunos materiais que lhes sejam úteis; - Utilização da plataforma moodle (sobretudo no ensino secundário). As vantagens são, portanto, tantas, que é hoje praticamente impossível lecionar sem ter em consideração os avanços que as TIC vieram trazer ao mundo moderno e à escola em particular. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. http://jorgepaulo63.blogspot.pt/%7CBlogue «O ouro do silêncio» Category:Browse